Lifting armature actuators are very common in valves as well as in relays and are particularly suitable for miniaturized designs.
The generic EP 2 189 992 A1 shows such a lifting armature actuator for valves, with which high magnetic forces can be achieved with small constructional size and whose components can be freely combined with one another in diverse variants. Thus, an adaptation to a given installation space is possible without the need of manufacturing specific components. The same standardized components are merely combined with one another in a different way.